The idea of having some type of box or furniture to keep jewel boxes for compact disks (CD's), audio cassettes and video cassettes already exists. Articles of this type have different shapes and sizes already defined. And such come from the cases having compartments or grooves keep in a set position to the cases for compact disks, audiocassettes and videocassettes, with the much more complex and sophisticated furnitures. These articles have different shapes and are generally of sizes already defined as to house a predetermined amount of cases.
In contrast to the already known models, the box object of the present invention, is formed with pieces of a size substantially smaller, which are assembled between each other, to produce an assembled box which is totally different to that already known.
The advantages established by the present invention over those already existing, are several. The main advantages are: These boxes are assembled from five different types of shapes, thus it is not necessary to make a substantial disbursement to obtain boxes having an already defined size and that most often do not adjust to the user's requirements. With the present invention, boxes of a desired size and capacity can be assembled, as it is possible to obtain separately the pieces and each time required, making small disbursements, to build boxes that grow according to the user's requirements, as these boxes can be bigger horizontally or vertically according to the number and type of to assemble same pieces used. Also there is the advantage of being able to keep the desired number of single or double cases for compact disks since the boxes can be assembled with different types of pieces.